


Playing with fire.

by orphan_account



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Porn With Plot, Smut, drunk, prompt, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt from Robron prompts: Robert and Aaron have hate sex but in the end they realized how much they miss each other and get back together. (One Shot)</p>
<p>Sort of AU: Robert has been divorced from Chrissie for a few months but there was still bitterness between Aaron and Robert. Robert, with nowhere else to go, is taken in by Diane at the pub and Aaron's really not happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing with fire.

"I just don't get why he doesn't stay with Vic or Andy," Aaron groaned into his coffee as Chas paced the living room. Diane had just come in to give them the heads up that Robert would be staying in the spare room while he got his own place sorted. This was the last thing that Aaron needed- being face to face with the man that used him, hid him from the world and then blamed him for the breakdown of his marriage.

"I know love, it's not ideal and I hate the idea as well but it's for Diane," Chas sighed, finally taking a seat at the table next to Aaron. She reached over and grabbed his free hand, giving it a small squeeze, "You'll be alright. It wont be for too long, I'm sure he's already busy begging Chrissie to take him back."

"Not that it's any of your business," Robert entered the room with two of his bags, that smug smirk plastered over his face that instantly made Aaron angry, "But I don't have to beg for anyone. Aaron knows that."

Aaron furrowed his brow and slammed his coffee on the table. He got to his feet but Chas was just as quick, grabbing onto his arms and shouting "Don't!". He sighed, shaking her hands off as he grabbed his hoodie from the back of the chair and stormed towards the door, knocking his shoulder roughly against Robert as he passed. Chas glared at Robert, who simply shrugged his shoulders and disappeared upstairs.

 

In an attempt to make things less awkward for the four of them, Diane had arranged for them to have a few drinks at the back of the pub. Robert, Diane and Chas sat on the sofa and Aaron hunched over the table opposite them, staring at his beer bottle. Even when he attempted to leave or make some excuse to run off, Chas gave him that look, the one Aaron knew meant he would be dead if he tried to go anywhere.

Several beers later and the four had started to chat a bit more openly. Not about anything in particular- how their days were, what they were going to do when summer finally came. Chas reluctantly kept the conversation going with Robert in the hopes that Diane would think she magically solved all their problems and would let the night end. Aaron had the occasional input, but was more focused on drinking away this horribly awkward night.

"Well, I'm glad we finally got to sit down and clear the air a bit," Dianne sighed happily, setting her glass down on the table, "but it's getting late and I need my beauty sleep."

"Yeah I'll join you on that one," Chas laughed, glancing over at Aaron who just rolled his eyes. 

"Night boys," Diane waved as she and Chas disappeared to their rooms, leaving Robert and Aaron glaring at each other in a slight drunken haze.

"What." Aaron muttered as he finished his beer, his eyes still fixated on Robert.

"Nothing," Robert smirked, reaching for another beer off the table, "I just wondered when you'd finally stop hiding behind mummy."

Aaron kicked the chair out from under him as he stood up, storming over to Robert who had quickly gotten to his feet.

"You know full well if they weren't here I would've kicked you out myself," Aaron snarled, his face dangerously close to Roberts who had the smirk wiped from his face.

"What are you doing?" Robert spoke quietly, but the venom was evident in his voice, "What, going to hit me are you? Or are you waiting for me to go so you can hurt yourself, instead."

Aaron was breathing audibly at this point, glaring Robert dead in the eye. His last remark was the tipping point though and he grabbed Robert by the front of his shirt, shoving him back against the wall.

"You're not even worth it Robert," He hissed, his face still close to the older mans and neither one of them broke eye contact. They stayed there for a few moments, both breathing heavily, the anger filling the room. Aaron started to pull away, having had enough of Roberts games for one night, when he felt familiar fingers grabbing at the back of his head. Before he had a chance to realise what was going on, Robert had crashed their lips together and took control of the situation- turning them around so Aaron was now pressed against the wall.

Aaron groaned into his mouth, still gripping onto Roberts shirt as he kissed back, biting roughly on Roberts bottom lip. He was still angry, still wanted to punch that dirty look off Roberts face, but it had been so long since he had any form of contact- with anyone- so he let himself go. He moved a hand up to hold onto the back of Roberts neck, digging his fingers into the skin as he snaked his tongue into Roberts mouth, overcome by the taste that, deep down, he truly missed.

They continued to kiss as Robert slowly moved them to the sofa. The anger, the passion- it was turning him on more than he could ever imagine. He pushed Aaron down onto the sofa but stayed on his feet as he took his shirt off, staring at Aaron with hooded eyes. Aaron worked on removing his own jeans and boxers- reluctant to take his jumper off. He didn't want to give Robert the satisfaction of seeing how he made him feel when he pushed him away for good. He wouldn't give him that glory, not tonight.

Robert all but fell on top of Aaron, pressing his body down as he started to bite and suck the tender skin on the side of Aarons neck. He moved his hand down to the hem of his jumper, only pausing when he felt Aarons hand gripping tightly at his wrist. He knew why, and he didn't need Aaron to tell him that he was the reason. He felt his stomach start to churn with guilt at the thought that he made Aaron hit a point that low that he hurt himself. Hell, he had done it countless times. He still had vivid memories of finding Aaron in the woods, exhausted, cold and broken- He caused that as well.

He lifted his head and leaned in to kiss Aaron again, but this time there was no anger, just passion. Passion like they had the first times their bodies made contact. The first time they knew that they wanted, no, needed each other. His tongue eagerly explored the younger mans mouth and Aaron moaned with pleasure as his cock rubbed against Roberts. Aaron had completely lost himself in the moment and let go of Roberts hand, moving it to gently hold onto the hair on the back of his head.  
Robert reached down to his jeans and grabbed his wallet, pulling out a condom and a small sachet of lube. It always used to make Aaron laugh how Robert was always prepared, no matter where they were. Robert pulled away from the kiss for a moment, letting a small smile form at the corner of his lips when he heard Aaron whine from the loss of contact. He ripped open the sachet and covered his fingers in the lube, reaching between them to gently circle Aarons entrance, before pushing a finger into him slowly.

He pumped into him a few times before adding a second, then a third finger, relishing in the sounds that Aaron was making from his movements. When Aaron started to look like he was ready, he removed his fingers and slipped on the condom, lining himself up with Aaron. He pushed into him slowly, at first, leaning down to kiss him again in an attempt to keep him quiet. He remembered how Aaron liked to let everyone know when he was having sex. That's why they could only ever do it in the most secluded places. 

Robert began to speed up his pace, his hands desperately trying to touch any part of Aaron he could that wasn't covered by his jumper. Aaron noticed his frantic movements and bit his lip, pressing his hand against Roberts chest to stop him for a moment. He let out a soft, nervous sigh, reaching down to pull his jumper over his head and throw it on the floor. Robert let his eyes move down, his heart sinking slightly as he ran his fingers over the newly added scars. Aaron reached up to pull Robert into another heated kiss, his anger subsiding slowly as he remembered Roberts reactions when he first saw him topless.

He remembered how gentle Robert was, kissing the raised lines of skin like he was trying to make them disappear. How he'd say _"I don't know what I'd do if you ever..."_ and trail off as their frantic sex turned into passion. Their desperate wanting turned into needing. How their quick flings turned into something so much bigger.

Robert picked up his pace as his lips locked with Aarons, one hand holding gently onto the side of Aarons neck while the other gently traced over the scars of his abdomen. Aaron was writhing and moaning beneath him, sweat dripping from every pore as he bucked his hips to bring Robert closer, deeper into him.

The sounds from the younger man and the feel of him so close were driving Robert insane and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He moved his hand from Aarons abdomen to grip onto his cock and stroke him in time with his long, quick thrusts. He pulled away from the kiss as Aaron threw his head back, biting onto his knuckle to muffle the groan of Roberts name as he came all over his fist and chest. 

Watching Aaron took Roberts breath away and within moments he was coming as well. He buried his head into the crook of Aarons neck as he moaned and collapsed into a sweat heap, his body shaking from the intensity of his orgasm.

After a few moments, Robert lifted his head and pressed a small, gentle kiss along the side of Aarons neck, his body still trembling as he slowly pulled out of the younger man. They were both breathing heavily and Aaron turned his head, both making eye contact at the same time. Roberts hand moved to gently stroke the side of Aarons face.

"I need you," He whispered, feeling his heart pounding in his chest as he made his admission, "It's only ever going to be you."

Aaron bit his lip, mimicking Roberts hand as he stroked the side of his face, pulling him in closer as he murmured, 

"I'm all yours."

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like writing a smutty one shot after tonights episode of Emmerdale making me want to punch gordon even more :)  
> Follow on tumblr: Robronatron.tumblr.com


End file.
